criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardiac Arrest
Cardiac Arrest is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 5th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 57th case of the game. It takes place in West Europe. Plot After finding the crate of illegal weapons, Tomi and the player went to the restaurant in Amsterdam for their own pleasure where instead of relaxing they found a dead man, who the player recognized as Andre Jovich, now ex coroner of Fario Police Department. They first interrogated an owner of the restaurant, Mila Van Dijk who said that she doesn't know the victim. Also, the player found that the victim visited therapist Madeleine Deville after the events in USA and she said that the victim often spend his time here leading he team to search the place and mark two new suspects: Luuk Hak and Marija Antich. Katarina determined that cause of death is asystole caused by an overdose of bromazepam, meaning that the death could be a suicide, but also the murder. At the time of planning the next move, they got a call from Maya that Roberto Dias wants to speak with the player. Roberto said that he heard that the team investigating Andre's death, offering to help the team and told them that the victim and he were friends who often visited Serbian bar. There the team found that Luuk wasn't really a friend with the victim because he insulted him and told him that he is a walking curse. Int he next moves, the player found that Mila and Andre had a fight about poisoning food but also that Roberto was not a friend with him, but that Roberto used his weakness to blackmail him. After that, Tomi and the player recap the case near the bar when a sound of breaking bottle was heard from inside. The team back to the bar where they found a crime scene totally demolished. In the all mess the player found a threat written by Marija. She said that the victim often talked about his problems, giving Marija a lot of bad energy and the stress she had because her father is a president of Serbia led her to almost commit suicide. After the analyses, the team arrested victim's therapist Madeleine Deville for the murder. She tried to lie and escape her faith but she confessed, eventually. She explained that she never meant to kill Andre. She said that the ordered food was for Marija. On Tomi's question why, she replied that Andre and Marija spent a lot of times together and because she fell in love with her she needed to take off Marija. She said that she ordered food for Marija but that stupid waiter accidentally gave it to Andre. Then she broke down, crying and threating that she will strangle herself. Tomi successfully stopped her and on the trial Judge Andrich sentenced her to 15 years in prison with regular psychological help and chance of parole in 10 years. Post.-trial, Priya wanted to speak with the player about her discovery about LEGION. She said that her informant Sandra Jackson found some interesting scripts and dealt to see in Serbian Bar. There, instead of Sandra the player found her phone who was damaged by water in the box. Zeynep manage to retrieve some information showing last message that Sandra will be at the Airport. Sandra said that she needed to change her location because someone strange spied her but that she forgot her briefcase as well. That person was Austin LaVey, a private investigator who said that he have an order from The King of the Netherlands to stalk Sandra. Priya asked him where is the briefcase, on what she answered that a guy with sunglasses taken it. In the meantime, Tomi asked the player to help him find a notepad with some contacts. After everything, Chief Wilson informed the tam that in London will be organized a goodwill parade and that Priya and the player will be the one who will keep eye on The Queen's safety. Summary [[:Category:Victims (STE)|'Victim']] * Andre Jovich Murder Weapon * Bromazepam [[:Category:Killers (STE)|'Killer']] * Madeleine Deville Suspects MilaVDSTE.png|Mila Van Dijk MDevilleSTE.png|Madeleine Deville LHakSTE.png|Luuk Hak MAntichSTE.png|Marija Antich RDiasC5STE.png|Roberto Dias Quasi-Suspect(s) PLopezQSTE.png|Priya Lopez SJacksonSTE.png|Sandra Jackson ALaVeySTE.png|Austin LaVey Killer's Profile * The Killer has cooking skills. * The Killer takes Bromazepam. * The Killer smokes. * The Killer has black hair. * The Killer wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Restaurant (Clues: Victim's body, shoulder bag, plate; Victim identified: Andre Jovich; New Suspect: Mila Van Dijk) *Examine shoulder bag (Result: Visit Card; New Suspect: Madeleine Deville) *Examine Plate (Result: Food remains) *Speak with Mila Van Dijk (Prerequisite: Restaurant searched) *Talk to Madeleine Deville about her connections with the victim (Visit card found; New Crime Scene: Therapist Room) *Investigate Therapist Room (Prerequisite: Madeleine interrogated; Clues: Torn letter, Picture) *Examine Torn letter (Result: Suicide latter) *Examine Picture (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Luuk Hak) *Speak with Luuk Haka about the victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *Analyze Suicide Letter (03:00:00; Ne Suspect: Marija Antich) *Ask Marija about suicide letter (Prerequisite: Letter analyzed) *Analyze Food remains (10:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has cooking skills) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Bromazepam; Attribute: The Killer takes Bromazepam) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Roberto Dias *See what Roberto wants to talk about (Profile Updated: Roberto takes Bromazepam; New Crime Scene: Serbian Bar) *Investigate Serbian Bar (Prerequisite: Roberto interrogated; Clues: Broken object, Trashcan) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Insulting picture) *Examine Insulting Picture (Result: Substance) *Examine Substance (Result: Luuk's DNA) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Cigarette box) *Question Luuk about insulting picture (Prerequisite: Luuk's DNA confirmed; Profile Updated: Luuk takes Bromazepam and has cooking skills) *Analyze Cigarette box (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer smokes; New Crime Scene: Tables) *Investigate Tables (Prerequisite: Cigarette box analyzed; Clues: Video Camera, Faded paper) *Examine Video Camera (Result: Video Camera) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Legal document) *Question Mila about the fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Video camera unlocked; Profile Updated: Mila has cooking skills, takes Bromazepam and smokes) *Analyze Legal document (06:00:00) *Interrogate Roberto about his blackmailing (Prerequisite: Legal document analyzed; Profile Updated: Roberto smokes) *Move on to the Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *New Crime Scene: Pub *Investigate Pub (Clues: Broken glass, Plastic Crate) *Examine Broken bottle (Result: Bottle) *Examine Plastic Crate (Result: Threat) *Examine Threat (Result: Marija's handwriting) *Question Marija about the threat for the victim (Prerequisite: Handwriting confirmed; Profile Updated: Marija has cooking skills, smokes and takes Bromazepam) *Analyze Bottle (12:00:00) *Speak with Madeleine about demolishing the crime scene (Prerequisite: Bottle analyzed; Profile Updated: Madeleine has cooking skills, take Bromazepam and smokes; New Crime Scene: Desk) *Investigate Desk (Prerequisite: Madeleine interrogated; Clues: Broken camera, Bromazepam box) *Examine Broken camera (Result: Security Camera) *Examine Bromazepam box (Result: Bloody hair) *Analyze Security Camera (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a Fleur de Lys brooch) *Analyze Bloody Hair (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has black hair) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Reborn of Evil 5! (1 star) Reborn of Evil 5 *See what Priya wants *Investigate Serbian Bar (Prerequisite: Priya interrogated; Clues: Locked box) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Unlocked Box Smartphone) *Analyze Wet smartphone (12:00:00) *Find Sandra Jackson (Prerequisite: wet smartphone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Pub (Prerequisite: Sandra interrogated; Clues: Broken statue) *Examine Broken statue (Result: Spying device) *Analyze Spying device (06:00:00) *Question Austin LaVey about the fight with Sandra (Prerequisite: Spying Device analyzed; Reward 20 000 coins) *Investigate Therapist Room (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Trashcan) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Notepad) *Examine Notepad (Result: Notepad contains; Reward: British Guard Uniform) *Move on to the next Case (1 star) Trivia *Title for this case is suggested by SneakSpade. Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:West Europe (STE)